What If: Stepping Stone
by HardyKat
Summary: He won the title, but at the cost of someone he cares deeply for. Based on characters and storylines from “Punk’d Up” and included events from the Extreme Rules PPV. Also, this is a “what if” so nothing here will affect “Punk’d Up”.


**Title**: What If: Stepping Stone

**Main Characters:** CM Punk/Jeff Hardy

**Other Characters:** Members of Raw/Smackdown/ECW, Beth Britt  
**Rating:** Slash/R for mentions of past m/m relationship and language.

**Summary:** He won the title, but at the cost of someone he cares deeply for.

**Disclaimer:** Story idea is mine. CM Punk and crew belong to WWE and themselves. Beth Britt and Jeff Hardy belong to the Hardy Show and themselves.

**Notes:** Based on characters and storylines from "Punk'd Up" and included events from the Extreme Rules PPV. **This story has mentions of M-Preg.** I know some people are turned off by that, but please give my story a chance. I'm my own beta, so I apologize if a mistake slips through. Also, this is a "what if" so nothing here will affect "Punk'd Up". This was written before Jeff left the WWE.

* * *

Punk doesn't even acknowledge the eyes on him as he steps through the curtains to the back, nor does he pay attention to awkward silence that happens when he passes by. He needs to get the medical area. He needs to see if **he **is alright.

The hunk of leather and gold on his shoulder is getting painfully heavy. Punk didn't want it that way. He told them that! They forced him to go out there. He had no time to warn him. He silently wanted Edge to retain. That way it could justify him going out there. There was no reason for this.

When Punk finds him, he's not alone. While trainers work on his injuries, he's also joined by Christian, his girlfriend Beth and his bro-

He feels himself violently tackled to the floor. His poisoned trophy goes flying off. Punches rain down and his ears are ringing from the barrage of curses and threats from Jeff's sibling. It's a struggle to pull him off, but the attacker is removed. Punk barely has time to turn his face before a lob of spit hits him.

Christian and a couple security guys drag Matt off, his growling and rage filled voice echoes after him. Punk slowly gets to his feet. His eyes never leave Jeff as he wipes away the blood from his nose. Beth stands protectively in front of her boyfriend.

"You got some nerve…" she hisses at him.

"Baby, go check on Matt for me." Jeff's tired voice reaches her ears.

"I'm not leaving you with this asshole." Beth says. Her eyes never leave Punk. She silently dares him to do something just to give her an excuse to wail on him.

Jeff reaches over with his good hand and takes one of hers. He gives a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, darlin'. Go check on him please?"

Beth glares hotly at Punk for a moment before turning around and kissing Jeff on the cheek. She reluctantly leaves him, but not before slapping Punk across his already injured face.

"Why are you here?"

Punk turns his attention back to Jeff.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

The low chuckle that comes from Jeff is like acid. "Oh so you're concerned about me now? Where was this concern that night at the hospital?"

And there it is. Punk knew it would come up at some point. He'll admit to it now. He screwed up that night. Just like the night he went out and gotten drunk. He knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway.

"I'm sorry." Punk stammers out.

"Sorry didn't fix it then and it's sure as hell ain't gonna fixing it now." Jeff growls out.

"I didn't want it to go down that way! I tried to change it, but they were being hard asses about it!"

"When did you find out?"

The Straight Edge superstar hesitates. He steps closer to Jeff, but stops when he sees how ridged Jeff's body becomes and the look of green death directed at him.

"Don't even." He warns him. "When did you find out?"

Punk sighs in frustration and defeat. "After you walked out to the ring."

"…yeah…"

"Hey! It wasn't easy for me either."

"Bullshit!" Jeff barks back. "You walked away from me. Everyone but the right one was there. Hell, even your boy Miz was there!"

Yeah…Miz. Punk and Miz haven't talked to one another since that night. Actually he lost a few friends that night. Maria just recently started speaking to him again.

Jeff slides off the table. Without taking his eyes off the other man, he loosens the bright yellow belt and undoes the top button his black cargo pants.

"Jeff what are you-"

"Look…"

When Punk hesitates, Jeff snarls at him to again look. Punk flinches but lets his brown eyes travel down. Jeff had pulled his pants down far enough to show off a darken scar between the bottom of his abdomen and the top of his private area.

"It wasn't easy for me either." Jeff says. "I'm the one that went into hiding. I'm the one that had to take a lot of crap from people that didn't understand. I'm the one that nearly fucking died, not once but TWICE from the pain because I didn't want to take the pain meds. I'm the freak with a drug problem remember…But it was so hard for you…ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS BE THERE!!!"

Hot, salty tears slide down Jeff's face. He grits his teeth as the pain in his hand and shoulder throb without mercy. "Just…just get gotta here. You're good at thinkin' 'bout just yourself…"

"He has it all wrong!" Punk's mind screams out. "I never stopped caring! I just…I just…."

"GO!"

Jeff's voice startles him back to the present. He reaches up to wipe away the tears that continue to fall; however, Jeff bats his hand away.

"NO" he yells. "Get out of here! Leave me alone. I hate you! I fucking HATE YOU!!!"

Jeff's sobs echo in Punk's ears as he backs away. He stops when he gets to his belt. He stares at it, contemplating on whether he should pick it up. Another screw up on this stupid ride. _He knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway…_

Suddenly, Punk spins around and storms over to Jeff. He grabs him by the hair then crushes his lips against his. Immediately Jeff starts to fight back with his good hand, but that is cut short. He yelps against the kiss when Punk tightens his grip.

Then, just as quickly as it happened, it is broken. Punk rests his forehead gently again Jeff's. Both men's ragged breathing is the only thing that is heard for a few moments.

"I never stopped caring…for either of you…"

This time, Punk pulls away. He doesn't look back as he picks up the title belt and walking away.

He knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway…


End file.
